lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Island stashes
Island stashes have been seen several times throughout Lost. Island stashes were locations on the island which housed hidden objects which were meant to only be found by certain people. Island stashes were mainly employed by the Others, but several survivors used stashes too. Sawyer's stash Soon after Sawyer came to the island, he began hoarding items in his stash. The items were mainly stolen from dead passengers and later included food, water and other material. The original stash was hidden in a suitcase somewhere in the jungle. In this stash, he kept many items, such as books, food, pornography, and medicine. This stash was discovered by Boone and was ransacked. Sawyer later moved the stash under his tent, covered by his mat, sand and a piece of the fuselage. During season one and two, Sawyer kept the guns he had found in his stash, and later, the Virgin Mary statues. Jack then forced him to reveal the stash (which Kate saw) in order to get some heroin from the statues to help ease Libby's pain. Soon after Sawyer, Jack, and Kate were taken by the others, Charlie and Hurley raided Sawyer's stash (Charlie had found the stash earlier with the help of Vincent), and the rest of the survivors took what was needed. Soon after Sawyer returned, he grew angry over his things being taken, and played Hurley for them in a game of Ping Pong, which he lost. Sawyer did not employed his stash after that. Hurley's food stash Though he had claimed to use all of The Swan's food in a large feast, Hurley had instead taken some of the food into the jungle and hidden it in a makeshift shelf. Hurley would occasionally steal off to his stash and eat the food contained there, which included, most notably, ranch dressing and peanut butter. After several weeks, it was found by Sawyer, who used it to blackmail Hurley into helping him find a tree frog. Hurley later showed his stash to Libby, and with her help, finally overcame his need for it, and destroyed it. The tree mark The tree mark was the location of hidden medical supplies. When Claire fell ill due to the implant, Juliet visited the tree mark, referred to by Ben as "Ethan's old drop-off point," near the caves. Though Juliet told Jack that the medicine at that location had been there since Ethan's time among the survivors, she was lying. A suspicious Sayid and Sawyer followed her, but she talked her way out of their interrogation and returned to the beach camp to give the medicine to Claire. Ben's hidden case During the trip to the Orchid, Ben recovered a hidden case behind some rocks. When Locke opened it, it was shown to contain a box of DHARMA Initiative soda crackers, a communication mirror, and binoculars. Upon opening it, he tossed the crackers to a hungry Hurley. Ben asked for the mirror, which Locke gave him. Locke kept the binoculars for himself, while Ben communicated with someone on the mountain using the reflection of light off the mirror, but refused to reveal to Locke what he said, or who he was communicating with. Ben then revealed to Hurley that the crackers he was eating were fifteen years old. Unanswered Questions *Who put the box there? *Who used the box before Ben? *What is the importance of the items in the box? *What did Ben communicate with the mirror and to who? Category:Items Category:Island locations Category:Lists Category:Locations